


Strawberries and Roses

by chaneldejuns



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Boypussy, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cock Slut, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pussy Omega Xiaojun, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Xiaojun has big tits, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaneldejuns/pseuds/chaneldejuns
Summary: Hendery helps his beautiful omega in heat who was eager to be bred.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Strawberries and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that Xiaojun has a full reproductive system as well as breasts in this au. Other then that, enjoy!

Xiaojun was sweating.

He was sweating from the pain that kept hitting him from inside his belly. Xiaojun was breathing erotically, touching himself as much as he could.

The omega was in heat.

Xiaojun had called Hendery informing him right as he started feeling the symptoms. He was currently laying on the couch, squeezing a pillow to his tender breasts. Xiaojun curled into a ball, whining at the strange feeling and wanting to be bred by his alpha.

The omega runs upstairs to his bedroom, taking off all his clothes which left him in nothing but his lingerie. Xiaojun stumbles onto the bed, shivering and whimpering quietly. His panties were already damp from his omega slick, desperately wanting Hendery’s cock.

Xiaojun hears footsteps outside the bedroom and sighs in relief as Hendery finally enters the room.

“Oh baby look at you,” Hendery smirks, undressing himself from his work clothes. He inhales the omega’s sweet scent, immediately rushing to the bed and kissing his mate hungrily. The couple make out messily with Dejun letting out small whines of pleasure, Hendery slipping his hand inside of Xiaojun’s wet lace panties.

“You’re really desperate, huh? My little slutty omega wanting my cock that bad?” Dejun swiftly grabs Hendery’s neck and kisses Hendery full of hunger. He gaps as he feels Hendery play with the folds of his cunt. “Mmm, you’re wet baby, all this for me?”

“Only you.” Xiaojun moans, a mewl escaping his lips as Hendery slips two fingers inside his body, curling them against the omega’s sweet spot, fucking them steadily in and out of Xiaojun’s drooling pussy.

Dejun had always become sensitive during his heats, more than usual this time since he wanted to go full on. Hendery kisses the pink mating scar on Xiaojun’s neck, removing his fingers as he feels the heavy gush of omega slick leak onto the bed.

“Fuck, I love it when you squirt like that.” Hendery pushes Xiaojun onto his back, pulling his panties down all the way. “Love your pussy baby, love how all of you belongs to me only.” Xiaojun whimpers, grinding desperately against Hendery’s cock. The alpha smirks devilishly.

“Stop teasing, want your big fat cock inside of me, want your knot.” Hendery’s body was ablaze, the lust inside of him burning up. He doesn’t think twice and just pushes his whole length inside of the whining omega. Xiaojun rolls his eyes back as Hendery thrusts erratically into his warm heat.

“Alpha- m’ big..” Xiaojun closes his eyes and firmly holds onto Guanheng’s broad shoulders. It spreads him so well, hard and huge inside of his mate, settling into his body like Xiaojun was born to take Hendery’s cock. The omega’s little body was shaking at the vigorous pace of Hendery’s thrusting.

“My whore,” Hendery growls, roughly rocking into Xiaojun’s pussy, the lewd noises of skin slapping and wetness squelching between them. Xiaojun’s cunt throbs, engulfing around Hendery’s dick to draw him in harder and deeper. “Perfect little omega, can’t wait to see how fucking good you look full up with my pups.”

He whines when he feels the alpha’s arm grab his thin waist to get a better angle. Xiaojun screams of pleasure, feeling Hendery’s knot begin to swell and tug at the rim of his pussy with every thrust. Xiaojun grabs onto the bed sheets for dear life as his body felt tingling from his toes to his cunt. His breathing became shuttering gasps as Hendery shoved his cock as deep as he could. Xiaojun swears he could feel it in his gut. Hendery shaking the omega’s body with each thrust, the omega’s tits bouncing, struggling to stay inside his brassiere. 

One feature Hendery absolutely loved about Xiaojun were his massive tits that were so visible whenever Xiaojun wore his pathetic tight little shirts.

“Everyone will know, babe,” Hendery grits out, licking beneath the omega’s earlobe, “they’ll know _I_ put those pups in you, that _I_ fucked you and bred you up. I’d give you my knot everyday baby, can’t wait for you to look so much more gorgeous.” Xiaojun lets out a breathy laugh and bites his bottom lip. Dejun nods and connects lips with Hendery, gasping and whimpering in his mouth as the alpha’s knot was swollen full, locked so tight inside of his mate.

“Alpha! Please-” Xiaojun cried as he licked and bit at Hendery, desperately wanting his attention.

“Aww look at you, so desperate for all of me. So pathetic.” Hendery moves the slightest, Xiaojun whining loudly.

“Fuck, fuck! Gonna cum, alpha.” Xiaojun cries out, his sweet delicate body quivering as he cums all over Hendery’s knot and his lap. He breathes heavily, leaning against Hendery’s muscular chest, closing his eyes.

The alpha’s eyes were immediately drawn to Xiaojun’s plump tits, nipples hard through the thin lace bra. Those massive round tits, barely fitting in his bra, heaving with the omega’s breaths and the alpha couldn’t resist it. He quickly changes positions, setting Xiaojun on his lap and removing his firm hands from the omega’s hips to the front of his last piece of clothing, gripping it hard and tearing it open with Xiaojun’s round tits bouncing freely.

Xiaojun gasps in surprise. The alpha sucks a rosy nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it while he teases the other between his fingers. Hendery grabs the other tit, teasing the hard nipple and feeling it. Xiaojun couldn’t get enough from his alpha, loving how much his mate pleases him.

Hendery’s free hand comes to grab Xiaojun’s waist once again, steadying him as he fucks his knot again and cumming moments after. His knot snug into Xiaojun’s cunt with his mouth still teasing Xiaojun’s tits. He fills the omega’s insides with his seeds, groaning as he pulls out. Soft little whimpers fill the air in between them, Xiaojun moans softly as his sensitive breasts were being played with by Hendery’s tongue for a few more moments before the alpha pulls away with a kiss on Xiaojun’s sternum.

The couple stays tied together in comfortable silence as Xiaojun starts to doze off, waiting for Hendery’s knot to go down enough for him to finally pull out. The omega whines at the feeling as he dips his little hand between his legs to catch the cum that was dripping out of his pussy.

“Baby, let it go, I can fill you up later again, yeah?” Xiaojun frowns, pouting his swollen cherry lips before resting his head onto Hendery’s shoulders.

Hendery suddenly remembers when the two first met, Xiaojun’s timid shyness and fragile personality. Xiaojun was the one who had always been more interested in studying during his last year of high school. In high school, Xiaojun was the crown jewel, someone who everybody adored but was hard to persuade and win over. At the time, Xiaojun, even Hendery, thought the omega was destined for somebody else who specifically was one of Hendery’s best friends, but found out he hated already found a mate. Xiaojun became quite heartbroken with the situation and accidentally stumbled into Hendery the same night.

The alpha reminisces Xiaojun’s intimate virginity which was saved for the right person. The mating scar on the omega’s neck is soft pink and a reminder that the most beautiful omega in the world belongs to Hendery. He adored the omega’s sweet scent, the captivating scent Xiaojun had.

The sweet scent of strawberries and roses.


End file.
